This specification relates to system grounding for power sources.
Recent advances in technology have enabled many power systems, residential and commercial, to utilize alternative energy sources to supplement power for traditional power sources (e.g., the AC grid). The alternative energy sources can include photovoltaic, wind energy, battery, and/or generators. Alternative energy sources can provide additional power when a primary power source or traditional power source fails, and can also provide supplemental power to the power system when the power system incurs a power event (e.g., the load's demand exceeds the capacity of the primary power source, the voltage of the primary power source sags, etc.).